Rainy Day Shoes
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: Short Oneshot of MephiShura. EXTREMELY FLUFFY!


Feet dashed across the room, trying to find the shoes that matched her dress. It was a Saturday evening, the sun was just starting to go down but clouds hovered in the distance, and Shura of course was panicking. The main reason being that she had been 'bullied' into going on a date, and at this moment, 5 minutes before she was suppose to leave, she had misplaced the heels she had chosen to wear. In a hasty choice she gave up on the heels and pulled out a pair of sandals, thinking nothing about how the weather might be later. Hurrying out the door, purse in hand, she ran right into her date.

Green eyes smiled at her surprised expression, "Hello Shura, I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all, in fact your right on time," she replied, shutting the door behind her, and before she knew what happened he had his arm snaked around her's. "Shall we?" he asked, watching as she reluctantly held onto his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be."

When they arrived at the restaurant it wasn't as extravagant as she had thought. Instead it was rather normal, and it was actually kind of hidden from the world. Like you literally had to go down an alley and down a few steps, but for being hidden it was still teaming with life. There was an open view of the kitchen where chefs were running around yelling orders, and the aroma in the air made her mouth water. A waiter came over and greeted Mephisto like they were old time friends, leading both of them to a small booth in the corner, away from any wandering eyes. Shura looked around some more, taking notice that the lights were slightly dimmed, the walls were stone, and that a distinct bitter aroma was coming from a door near their table. "Whats that smell?" she asked, peering around him at the little wooden door, also taking note that it had probably seen some history since it had a lot of stains, scratches, and even an worn out insignia. "Oh don't mind that, it's just the little wine cellar they have in there," he replied, casually pointing to where she was looking.

"Do they import all their liquor?" Shura was rather curious now, this may be something she hadn't tasted before, and was also excited that if she played her cards right he might indulge her with a taste of the bitter sweet liquid. "Yes and no, they actually have some originals from Japan but their prized wines are from France & Italy. Though, they only allow special guests to taste those since their hard to come by now a days." Before she could ask him more about it their waiter had returned, bringing them two wine glasses and two glasses of water. "So which wine would you care for tonight sir Pheles?" the waiter asked, flashing a sincere smile at the chairman. Mephisto glanced at Shura then smirked, "I'll have the usual, and-" He leaned up and whispered into the waiters ear, and shura couldn't hear exactly what he said but the waiter just grinned and walked over to the bar, picked up something and walked right past them and into the cellar. About five minutes later he returned with two bottles, but neither of them had a label, only a number. "Ah, splendid!" Mephisto cheered, the smirk on his face growing more evident. When did he even like to drink? She remember's the sake from Kyoto, but surely he didn't drink this often, or did he? Mephisto Pheles was a conundrum, everything about him, or at least the visible part, was just a mask. It was this point that made him such a ominous demon, that and the fact that he was probably one of the richest men in the world.

After pouring their wine's the waiter retreated, leaving them in their silence. Shura eyed the glass, hesitant to pick it up as he elegantly plucked his off the table. "Go ahead, you'll love it, and if I'm wrong then you have my permission to leave," he commented, taking a sip of the dark liquor. Small hands gingerly picked up the glass, raising it up to her lips, and even before she took a sip she could smell the strong aroma of vanilla but as she took a sip she was surprised that instead of vanilla it tasted like apricots and plums with a hint of honey and citrus. "Chateau d'Yquem, 1921, a prestigious year. I can tell you like it," he commented, taking another sip of his darker wine. "I do, thank you… But what about yours? It's a darker color," she replied, smiling and pointing at his glass. "Ah yes, the Grand Constance, 1883. It's a type of wine that should not be given to the faint of heart, or those with a weak stomach. It's very acidic, tangy, rich, and tastes like ginger." They stared at each other in silence as they both took a sip of their drinks, and when he looked away she caught the small smile he had when he looked down at his glass. As if he was recalling a memory from long ago, or even greeting an old companion.

The evening dragged further along and they had both ordered their food, waiting patiently while conversing in small talk. "So wait, Rin flat out said he was going to kick Satan's ass?" she laughed, eyeing him in disbelief. "Yes, he just stood there in the pouring rain and yelled that he was going to kick the king of Gehenna in the ass," he mused, chuckling along with her as she laughed some more. "Geez, that idiot is so… so… ugh! So Rin! If it's not the order, it's gonna be that big mouth of his that ends up being the death of him," she commented, shaking her head at the sheer thought of Rin just being stupid. "So are you and Arthur…" Mephisto smirked, teasing her by wiggling his eyebrows. "Eww no! Not in a million years! Baldy has such a large stick up his ass- No I correct myself, a VERY LARGE sword up his ass to even think about another persons feelings. He doesn't even catch on that Lightning is being sarcastic and mocking him 24/7!" she argued, flailing her arms to make her point. Mephisto burst out laughing at the thought of Caliburn being the sword up the paladins ass, and then made a disgusting face as the thought sunk in. "Well I'm sure someone had to put it there," he replied, taking another sip of his wine. "Yeah, god. I'm sure when Arthur was born God just decided to make his most devout follower a total prick by kicking a sword up his ass." Mephisto rolled his eyes and grinned, leaning back in his seat as their food suddenly arrived. "I never knew you were this funny," he commented, looking directly into her eyes. "And I never knew you were this good of a listener," she replied, smiling up at him, her eyes revealing that she was indeed, sincere.

After eating they sat there, sipping on their third glass of wine, and both were starting to feel the effects. Most of patrons had left for the night, a single melody playing now as a couple or two danced on in vacant space in the middle of the room. Shura just smiled at the other people, but was drawn back in as a leg grazed hers and a hand softly touched hers. She quickly glanced over at the demon, and noticed that he wasn't really paying full attention to his actions. Instead he had his eyes closed, listening to the soft melody. He looked so peaceful in that moment, the complete opposite to his usual devious self. If she dared to think it, to her, he almost looked human. But of course she had to break the silence, although with a question he wasn't expecting from her. "Do you like to dance?" His eyes opened and looked at her as she quickly looked away, the blush on her face growing evident. "Yes, I'm quite fond of it," he replied, but then decided to ask, "Would you care to dance?" She almost choked on her wine as she took another sip, being careful enough to not spit it out instead. The knight honestly didn't want to respond but he gave her no choice as he stood up and offered his hand. Slowly she grasped his hand, standing up and following him to the dance floor. In one swift motion he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Almost falling in line she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth, and in that moment Shura felt afraid. Afraid of this strange, foreign feeling she was having in her chest. A pain that that she couldn't quite understand as she leaned her head against his chest.

When the song finally ended Mephisto payed the bill and led her to the front door but when they opened it they were surprised to find that it was raining heavily. They quickly bolted for the car, but by the time they got to his limo they were soaking wet. He discarded the wet coat but noticed that Shura hadn't been so lucky. Without speaking, or even thinking, he pulled her close, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "Well that was unfortunate," he commented, smirking as he looked at her from head to toe, taking notice that the wet black dress clung to her figure. With a long sigh she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to cover up anything that might be a bit too revealing. "Well at least your not the one almost wearing nothing," she replied with a hint of sass, moving her head to look at him, but when she did she realized just how close he was. Noses brushed as she starred into his green eyes, and she wanted to pull away but something made her hold her ground. Without another word he closed the gap, kissing her softly as his hand caressed her cheek. It felt like forever had passed by till they parted, and she blushed more than a girl with a high school crush. He started to look away but her hand pulled him back in, kissing him passionately, and who was he to deny her what both of them silently wanted.

Slowly she pulled him closer till she was practically laying down on the limo seat. Everything about him in this moment felt completely different, the demon prince was dominant but gentle as they kissed each other. Tenderly he kissed from her lips, to her jawline, and stopped on her neck. She wanted to yell at him to not leave anything noticeable but her mind faded as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, his hand sneaking up her top and lightly fondling her cleavage. Although, before he could continue any further they had arrived to their destination, True Cross faculty dorms. Reluctantly he pulled away, straightening his tie and hair. "Here we are," he announced, clearing his throat as Belial opened the door for Shura. She didn't want to get out, but she knew she had too. Though before she did she looked back at him and kissed him softly on the lips before hastily getting out of the car, thanking him for everything as she rushed to get back to her room. Mephisto of course just sat there, dumb struck at what had just happened before it finally clicked and he rushed after her. Telling Belial to go home and to not wait of him.

As Shura arrived at her room she stood there for a moment before going in, almost waiting for something. She was tired, groggily shuffling over to her bed and collapsing on top of it, not caring if her clothes were wet or not. The images from tonight were rushing through her head, but she didn't dwell on it long as sleep suddenly forced her to close her eyes and just drift off. Though as soon as she did Mephisto arrived, he had been pacing in the hall, unsure if he should knock on the door. When she didn't answer he was about to leave when he noticed the door wasn't actually fully closed. Slowly he opened the it, and quickly took in her sleeping form on the bed. A small sigh escaped his lips as he silently walked over to the edge of the bed, tucking a blanket over her. "Gute Nacht," he whispered, kissing her cheek, but before he could move away she had reached out, pulling him onto the bed with her and using him as a pillow. Mephisto smirked and snapped his fingers, changing both of their clothes into sleep wear. He figured he might as well make the most of this, and to get the most hilarious reaction out of Shura in the morning.


End file.
